


New Trick

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Hypnotism, Kinda Fluffy, matt is big brother you can't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael mulling over the events from yesterday, and discussing his new trick with Nelson and Murdock





	New Trick

Sam settled down next to Michael and set a small tube filled with red liquid in front of him, “Tony said to make sure you had your medicine, he's whining that you've been a cranky vamp and won't listen to them.”

“I'm a 'cranky vamp' because we just found out the fucking school nurse was a goddamn mole for SHIELD and she'd dosed me with 10 times the normal dose of my medicine effectively knocking me the fuck out!”

“Well, shit, he forgot to mention any of that,” Sam grumbled as he sat back.

“It's... it's just been a really bad week, the school's set me up with catch up work and have me on a leave, I didn't even know students could have leave? They want to make sure the rest of the staff is cleared before I go back after that fiasco.”

“Probably just covering their asses legally.”

“SHIELD can literally make anyone look legit. I mean, Jarvis was the one that figured out the nurse worked for SHIELD, the school had no idea.”

Michael blinked at his phone, “Shit, I forgot, I gotta meet Matt and Foggy about the case. Jarvis, let Tony know I'm with Nelson and Murdock?”

“Will do, sir.” Michael shuffled off, “Oh, Sir would like you to meet him in the lab before you leave, he has something that should help.”

Michael mumbled and headed for the lab, “J said you had something?”

“Tada,” Michael smirked and rolled his eyes when Tony held out a belt to him. “The UV gem mark 2 is finished.”

“It's that bigger?”

“That's why I made it a belt buckle, it's able to work for at least 20 hours without any glitching, and it doesn't go around your neck. Try it on.”

Michael was smiling as he slid the belt through the loop on his jeans and smiling as he activated it. “Okay, so, you've testing the UV protection?”

“Of course! Jarvis couldn't find a single area that allowed UV through.”

“Thanks,” Michael smiled as he hugged Tony.

“Okay, so you're off to see your lawyers?”

“Yeah, let me know if you get anything about the materials for the renovation? They should be in soon.”

“Will do.”

Michael smiled, “Jarvis, I think I'm gonna head out from the landing pad.”

“It's all clear, sir.”

“Thanks J.”

-

Michael's head tilted at how busy the office was when he rounded the corner, but he just smiled and let his hair down to try to keep himself hidden, really wishing he'd brought his hoodie but just enjoying the sunlight on the warm day. He gave Karen a wave and smiled at the busy office, just setting his earbuds in so he didn't hear anything he wasn't supposed to and nodded toward Matt, he'd get him when they had time.

He was smiling at his phone, texting Peter about how busy Matt's office had gotten and grinning at the updates from school. -Everyone's on edge, and the teachers seem jumpy but Flash nearly burnt himself letting a Bunsen burner stay unlit too long so at least it's entertaining?-

-Let me guess, lab safety?-

-Oh yeah, stopped mid lesson to go over it again-

Michael laughed and jerked when a hand patted his shoulder, blinking at Matt nodding his head toward the office. -Matt's ready for me I'll txt you later-

-Let him know I say hi-

“Peter says 'hi',” Michael smiled as he took his earbuds out in time to hear the door shut before he was grabbed and hugged, “Whoa, easy, it's alright.”

“Tony said you were nearly abducted yesterday, that is not fucking 'alright'.”

“It's fine, Parker actually talked me down from just... Anyway it's alright, those guys won't be a problem anymore.”

“He mentioned a SHIELD mole at the school.”

“They're gone too, fired and under some secret hold or something. She's not a problem either.”

“Who was it?”

“The nurse.”

Matt actually growled, Michael grabbed his hands, “Let go.”

“And let you probably break your fist on the wall? Hell no.”

“I'm calm.”

“Calm enough to punch something, yeah I can see it.” Michael felt him trying to pull away, but he was effectively stuck even if he did calm down. “Um, I'm stuck to you so why don't we both just calm down for a minute?”

Matt actually cracked a smile and took a deep breathe, “What the fuck do they want?”

“We have no idea, other than me apparently. Well, if it makes you feel better I think I figured something new out?”

Foggy tapped on the glass and Matt actually chuckled as he reached up to wave him in, dragging Michael's hand with it, “He's anxious, we're stuck together until he calms down.”

“That's... freaking adorable,” Foggy chuckled, “Everything okay now?”

Matt nodded, “It's getting there at least.”

Michael finally got one hand free and took a deep breath, trying to get his other to relax, “So, figured out something new because of that whole... bullshit.”

“What's that?”

“I, uh, apparently can tell people to sleep and they will?”

“How so?” Matt rubbed his wrists once he was finally freed.

“I just, felt something,” Michael tapped his head, “I, I can't even explain how it felt, it was just suddenly there and I told them what to do and they just did it.”

Foggy sat back against the desk, “What, like mind control?”

“I... I don't know, I just did it?”

“Like, panic response,” Matt asked as he tried to figure it out.

“I, well there was more rage than panic, I was pissed... I- I was sedated, basically, Parker had to wake me up by slashing his arm! I'm lucky, I'm lucky I went after the guy that was the threat and not him.”

“You attacked him?”

“He's breathing, and I didn't rip his throat out if that's what you're meaning.”

“So, no more haze,” Matt was smiling at him.

“Yeah, it-it looks like it,” Michael ended up hugged again, smiling, “I don't think those guys are ever going to wake up though.”

Matt shrugged, “Honestly, they're breathing, you didn't kill anyone so-”

“True. I still have no clue how it worked, and how I knew it would work.”

“Okay so, what? Mind control,” Foggy rubbed his eyes, “How, like- what'd you do?”

“I just,” Michael shrugged, “Did it.”

“Could you do it again? Like, without fear/anger response?”

Michael shrugged, “I have no idea. I'm still trying to figure out how I did it the first time.”

Matt rolled his eyes as Foggy asked Karen to help out with something. “You are telling her everything.”

“Well I'm not going to just ask her to do this without know what's going on! What type of person do you take me for?”

“The type to pull pranks,” Matt grinned as Foggy grumbled about college.

Michael just rolled his eyes, “They're hoping you'll agree to be the test subject for something.”

“What type of 'something'?”

“I knocked a couple people out yesterday by telling them to sleep.”

Karen blinked, eyes going a little wide, “You can do that?”

“Apparently?”

“Um, what, what are you going to try?”

“I don't even know, they're the idea guys here not me.”

“Just, something to verify it works, like just something simple? See if it's voluntary?”

“Again, like what?”

Michael shrugged, grabbing a chair, “How about sitting?”

“Okay, um, just so you know, I don't like hypnotists.”

Michael shrugged, “Just sitting, Foggy get your phone, we're recording this. If nothing else it should calm Karen's nerves. Just, that recording doesn't stop until she stops it? Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Matt said, Karen nodded and seemed to relax, Foggy mumbled an agreement as he showed Karen he was recording.

“Matt, you are a long legged bastard,” Michael grumbled as he lowered the office chair so Karen could comfortably rest her feet on the floor. “Feet fully on the floor?”

“Yeah.”

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah, just, little worried.”

“You ain't the only one. Okay, how- how do I do this?”

“Try, like Karen said, like hypnosis? Like a start and end command? So we know she's out of whatever this is.”

“Right, okay,” Michael crouched down, “Deep, calming breath.”

Matt's head tilted as he felt Karen move, nodding before her heart rate started lowering. “I think that worked.

“Alright, when I say 'Stand' you're going stand up and be completely aware and returned to your normal demeanor, understood?”

Karen nodded dully, “Yes.”

Foggy kept looking over at Matt, “She okay?”

“She's... she's not sleeping but it's, so calm.”

Michael stood up, Karen's head tipped back, eyes following him, “Don't move.”

Her eyes didn't blink, her head stopped following him as he circled. Matt listened, “She's breathing, her heart is still beating.”

“We don't have active control of involuntary actions. That's why I said don't move, not something that might... I didn't want to risk it if I could literally-”

“Yeah, I understand that. So, what are you doing here?”

Michael pressed his hand against her back, lifting her enough to pull the chair away, and watched as her body refused to move from the sitting position. “She gave me the idea, she brought up hypnotists...”

Foggy's jaw was hanging open, “Holy, wait, she's doing that?”

“It's... I'm not going to creep you out but yeah, as long as you have balance, women's balance is usually settled around their hips, possibly due to pregnancy causing sudden weight changes and loss in that area and needing to accommodate. I'm not sure this would work with men, their center of mass tends to be around chest and shoulders.”

“She's just... holy,” Foggy circled to make sure the phone could record this.

Michael finally circled to smile, “Karen, look at me.” Her eyes blinked, finally, as her head followed him again. “Remember all of this.” Karen nodded, eyes still following him as crouched down in front of her, “Stand.”

Karen's hands grabbed his arm when he reached out, she stumbled as she stood upright, looking around in confusion. “What... what happened to the chair?”

“Foggy, give her the phone.”

Karen blinked as she sat there for a few minutes, just watching it record the floor before she finally stopped it and started playing it back. “Michael... this is...”

“Dangerous,” Michael mumbled as he checked the office again, just to be sure no one was in it before he perched on the wall. “How and why am I able to do that?”

“I, I didn't hear them,” Karen waved a finger toward Foggy and Matt, “I could only hear you. When you were in front of me.”

“So, vision based?”

“Red eyes,” Karen mumbled, “I could hear when I saw red eyes.”

Michael scratched his head, “Okay, so, eye contact means control, that's... that's good to know.”

Matt was gripping his cane before he smirked, “Looks like I'm in the clear.”

At least that helped with some of the tension, “And I've got an excuse to wear my glasses.”

Matt was smiling as he passed off his glasses to the kid when he realized he'd forgotten his, “The good news is, you'll never have to deal with bullies again.”

“Matt, all I gotta do is yawn and they fuck off...”

Matt knocked his shoulder, “What's the odds of 'suggesting' SHIELD just fuck off?”

Michael blinked and grinned, “I... I'm not sure.”

“Well, if nothing else, you have a future in magic.”

Michael groaned, “Seriously? I still have no idea what I wanna study when I get outa high school and you throw that at me?”

“Would be really good to have that during arguments,” Foggy mumbled, getting the two to glare at him, “What! I'm just saying!”

“So, no law, that's one off the list of a million, at least I'm getting somewhere.”

Matt just laughed, “Damn, you'd be pretty good at it.”

“Seriously? I hate arguing, and I literally look like I walked out of a horror film.”

Foggy snickered, “Would you go against you in a court of law?”

Michael just sighed at the laughter.

 


End file.
